First time
by mihashi
Summary: L'amour c'est bien, la patience c'est dure. Et patienter en étant amoureux, quel gout cela peut-il donner à Sasuke? OS relatant la Première fois entre deux amoureux complétement Gaga.


**_..et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! finit-il en claquant les deux moitier de livre l'une contre l'autre**

**_mais..pourquoi ils vécurent heureux ?**

**_parce que l'auteur à rien trouver de mieux que de les rendre heureux comme des crétins .**

**_et pourquoi ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?**

**_parce qu'ils en avaient pas assez sinon ..**

**_et comment sa se fait que tu lises aussi mal les histoires ,Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke tiqua et rabâcha l'épaisse couverture sur le petit corps de sa nièce**

**_parce que moi , je n'ai que 17 ans et que je n'ai pas encore de gamins aussi enmer..ennuyant que toi !**

**_oui , mais si tu en avais , tu pourrais faire un effort non ?**

**_je peux pas en avoir .**

**_mais si , tu peux adopter !**

**_Ran , maintenant tu dors .**

**La petite brune tira sa grosse couverture jusqu'à couvrir son petit nez en trompette et s'arrêta à la lignée de ses deux prunelles bleues ciel,Sasuke s'asseya sur son chevet et lui attrapa le bout du nez**

**_et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? chuchota l'enfant en triturant des dents le tissus de son edredon**

**_je vais faire mes devoirs ..lui répondit le brun en faisant rouler entre ses doigts une petite mèche brune de la courte chevelure qui trônait sur la petite tête de sa nièce**

**_c'est tout ?**

**_je fais mes devoirs pour pouvoir passer mon bac .**

**_moi j'en ai un de bac , il est dans le jardin ! si tu veux je te le prête !**

**Sasuke sourit puis se leva**

**_c'est plus compliqué que sa ..maintenant tu dors sinon ton Papa va me gronder .**

**_et après tes devoirs tu fais quoi ?**

**_qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasses ?**

**La gamine se releva et empoigna son oreiller entre ses bras en mimant des baisers langoureux contre le tissus**

**_des papouilles à ton Naruto chériiii !**

**Sasuke passa en un soupir sa main entre ses mèches ,il secoua la tête et lança un regard déçus à la fillette**

**_j'aimerais bien ,mais si je vais trop loin ..finis les papouilles !**

**_et bah..tu l'assommes !**

**_c'est sa .**

**_ou tu lui fait boire quelque chose !**

**_je ne pense pas que cela lui fasse plaisir ..**

**_tu me diras demain ..si tu as pu lui faire beaucoup de papouilles ?**

**_compte la dessus , dors .**

**il referma la porte colorée d'un "Ran" rouge pétant en se reculant et soupira , après tout c'était pas si grave si cette petite peste était au courant des nombreuses séances de "papouillages" entre lui et son petit ami..il aurait quand même préféré éviter qu'elle les surprennent en plein langoureux baiser..le coté trop curieux de sa si gentille mère ..il descendit lentement les marches du premier étage puis s'assit sur l'une des quatre chaises de verres qui entourait la grosse table de chêne , cachée par les monceaux de feuilles et de cahiers de cours , écrites d'une écriture parfois fine et longue et d'autres grossièrement pointé dans tous les sens ..Sasuke posa son menton dans sa paume et attendit qu'un certains mètre soixante quinze blond et d'un regard ahuris ne fasse son apparition et ne s'assoie sur sa chaise à son tour pour ouvrir un livre ,le tendre à Sasuke et énumérer les exercices demandés ,pendant quelques secondes , en voyant le visage plongé dans la logique des chiffres de son petit amis blond , Sasuke sourit en sachant que les efforts fournis du petit idiot était voués à un résultat mérité .il en était très fier pour lui et se plongea à son tour dans son travail sous les réprimandes de son amant ..une petite heure passa lorsque, enfin la petit plume du blondinet se releva pour se reboucher et s'enfermer dans sa trousse , Sasuke soupira de bonheur et rangea à son tour ses affaires ,il lança un regard intrigué en voyant son amoureux se lever et se dirigé vers le premier étage ,d'un geste vif il le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la première marche et le balança d'un revers de bras sur le canapé orangé pour se mettre ensuite à quatre pattes au dessus de lui**

**_nan ! protesta le blond en repoussant des épaules le brun**

**_oh que si ,sa fait plus de cinq jours que tu ne m'a pas laissé te toucher,Naruto ! lacha Sasuke dans un grognement en plaquant les poignets doré contre le tissus du sofa ,Naruto soupira de mécontentement et desserra les poings ,un bon signe pour Sasuke qui le relâcha et commença doucement à embrasser son cou , remontant de temps à autres jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues ..**

**_tu..tu me touches juste ..hein ? demanda Naruto d'une voix étranglé alors que son tee-shirt remontait lentement jusqu'à son cous**

**_mais oui..je ne vais pas te forcer , tu le sais ..**

**il ouvrit lentement les lèvres humidifiées et happa chaudement un tétons d'un coup de langue , souriant en entendant un soupir bruyant de son petit ami ,son petit jeu langoureux continu durant de longues minutes de bonheur pour le blondinet , allant et venant entre son tétons droit puis gauche , jusqu'à son cou et ses lèvres pour finalement atterrir sur ses hanches et les courbes de ses os puis recommencer son parcoure encore et encore ,un petit cris claqua dans la conscience de Sasuke qui releva la tête en voyant un Naruto vermeille et haletant ,il se mordit la lèvre et pria silencieusement que la bonne volonté de son amoureux le pardonne, il descendit ses mains contre le pantalon foncé et déboutonna lentement son ceinturon en insérant sa langue dans le petit nombril couleur miel du blondinet ,lorsque Naruto sentit son bas partir lentement de ses hanches il se redressa affolé et repoussa d'un coup de genoux la tête de Sasuke .**

**_Je le savais !**

**Sasuke releva la tête mécontente et fixa furieux sa petite nièce au bas des escaliers qui les pointaient d'un doigt accusateur , il grogna ,s'approcha d'elle et la balança sur son épaule avant de la ramener dans son lit au premier étage ou il la sermonna longuement ,il dut se résoudre à lui lire une seconde histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement , en redescendant il vit son petit ami toujours assis sur le sofa ,les sourcils froncés , Sasuke s'assit à ses cotés et l'observa jusqu'à ce que Naruto déclare :**

**_tu m'avais promis !**

**_pardon , soupira l'Uchiwa**

**_mais tu dis sa à chaque fois !**

**_Naruto..un jour ou l'autre je ne pourrais vraiment plus me retenir , quitte à ce que tu refuses , je préfère encore ne pas faire ce genre de préliminaires..**

**_pourquoi ?**

**_Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends gémir ? tu crois que mon corps réagis comment quand il entend sa ?**

**Naruto prit une jolie couleur vermeille et rapprocha ses genoux contre lui**

**_Je me sens pas encore..pas encore prêt..**

**_sa fait un mois que tu me dis sa ..**

**_pardon ..**

**_ne t'excuse pas idiot , c'est ton corps et je ne veux pas te forcer ,si tu n'es pas prêt alors moi non plus ..**

**Naruto laissa Sasuke le prendre dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son torse**

**_tu restes avec moi ,hein ? demanda le blondinet en relevant sa tête**

**_évidemment idiot , je t'aime .**

**_merci .**

**_de quoi ?**

**_d'être si patient .**

**_hn .**

**Sasuke tint son menton et l'embrasse avec amour .**

**Une semaine plus tard , Sasuke et Naruto sorte de leur dernière heure de cours avant celle de la pause déjeuner ,ils ne se sont pas revus plus intimement que la fois ou Sasuke avait du garder la fille de son frère et de sa femme ,tout en l'invitant à venir terminer leurs devoirs durant la soirée..l'Uchiwa a à présent peur de se faire violent avec son petit amis si son envie monte trop lors de leur préliminaires qui malheureusement pour lui , ne mènent à rien ,toujours repoussé par la peur du blond ,mais la pression dans l'entrejambe de Sasuke ne cesse de grandir à chaque instant passé avec son amoureux , au bout du compte il sait qu'il craquera et fera LA bourde...autant le faire maintenant ou se séparer de son petit blond , ce qui s'avère impossible vu la passion qu'il a à le dévorer durant les cours du regard , et la jalousie à le voir côtoyer une autre personne que lui ..au final il sait qu'il se retrouve dans une impasse et il se prend la tête entre les mains devant le regard inquiet de Neji , assis à ses cotés sur une table extérieur de la cantine alors qu'il attend que son blondinet quitte son cours d'EPS pour venir le rejoindre**

**_depuis combien de temps tu es avec Naruto , Sasuke ? lui demanda le Hyuuga en se penchant un peu**

**_10 mois..souffla Sasuke , souriant sur le souvenir qu'avait été sa pitoyable déclaration**

**_depuis le milieu de la terminale c'est sa ?**

**_hn.**

**Sasuke sourit légèrement, il se revoit encore demander à Naruto de l'attendre à la fin du cours , un vendredi après-midi , de l'accompagner dans un parc d'attraction et de le voir s'exciter comme une puce devant les manèges , comme il avait aimé voir son blondinet aussi heureux...comme il avait eu peur aussi du regard surpris qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui ..il avait vraiment cru que son coeur avait lâché lorsque le blond avait froncé les sourcils et soudainement insulté avant de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui d'un pas furieux..sur le coup Sasuke s'était mis à pleurer sur un banc...il aurait pensé que ce serait très romantique de graver au couteau "JTM" sur l'écorce d'un chêne environnant ..il se revoit encore une semaine plus tard , passé pendant 7 jours à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre pour enfin revenir une semaine ensuite en classe , demander calmement au blondinet pourquoi il l'avait soudainement insulté ..Naruto s'était alors lui aussi mis à pleurer et à le frapper , lui hurlant qu'il s'était senti si bien avec lui durant cette fête foraine ,qu'il avait fallut qu'il gâche la soirée en lui écrivant les initiales de "Je T'emmerde" sur l'écorce d'un arbre ,qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré et qu'il avait eu grandement tort de devenir son amis et ensuite d'être tombé amoureux de lui...à cet instant Sasuke avait bien compris que la bêtise du blond était quand même sans limite , il l'avait enlacé et embrassé devant sa fureur,se calmant et se laissant aller ensuite à l'échange buccale que lui donnait Sasuke ,au final Naruto lui avait lui aussi avoué ses sentiments sur un malheureux sous-entendus**

**Oui , sa avait vraiment été l'unique déclaration la plus pitoyable mais aussi la plus récompensé de toute sa vie, et depuis ce jours , Sasuke ne ratait pas un jour sans passer du temps avec son amour, sans l'embrasser ,le taquiner ,se battre sans sérieux avec lui , ou encore lors de rares occasion , se disputer .**

**_tu sais ..sasuke , commença Neji, si tu ne t'imposes pas..sa n'ira jamais plus loin !**

**Sasuke relève son visage de son menton et fixe son amis d'un air songeur**

**_de quoi tu parles ?**

**_toi et Naruto , enfin surtout lui..vous avez quelques problème pour..enfin pour "le faire" ,non ?**

**_hn. C'est lui qui veut pas .**

**_bah..tu vois , tu devrais un peu plus le bousculer ..lui faire comprendre que tu tiens pas vraiment avec lui..**

**_tu me conseilles de le plaquer ? demanda avec horreur Sasuke**

**_bien sur que non , mais force le un peu..sinon sa va continuer**

**_mais je ne peux pas le forcer..je ne veux pas lui faire peur ni lui faire du mal..**

**_je le sais bien ,mais si tu bouges pas , il se passera rien non plus**

**_alors je fais quoi ?**

**_bouscule le un peu , dit lui que toi t'a vraiment besoin d'avancer dans votre relation , merde on est en terminale , à cet age la t'es plus puceaux logiquement !**

**_ouais...nan..chais pas ..**

**il se leva**

**_attend , tu vas ou ?**

**sans lui répondre , il traversa l'intérieur de la cantine sans prêté attention aux appels puériles des autres terminales féminines de sa classe , traversa plusieurs couloirs et arriva dans la cour qui surplombait le terrain face au gymnase..**

**Dans le gymnase , Naruto finissait de ranger avec Gaara les Tatamis dans la petite remise ,en se penchant la longue chaîne ornée d'un éventail de fer rougeâtre passa par dessus son cous et se perdit dans l'amas de ballon de basket entassé dans un caddie d'acier face à lui**

**_Naruto , tu viens ?**

**_Non , pars devant , j'arrive , lui répondit le blondinet en rejetant quelques ballons deci dela pour récuperer son collier**

**_on aura plus le temps de manger après , amène toi !**

**_non ! Mon collier est tombé la dedans !**

**Le roux s'approcha en soupirant et chercha du regard le pendentif**

**_mais tu t'en achèteras un autre ..**

**_NON ! c'est Sasuke qui me l'a offert !**

**_il t'en offrira un autre !**

**_NAON ! c'est le premier qu'il ma offert !**

**_qu'est-ce que t'es chiant !**

**Naruto grommela sans pour autant se stopper dans ses recherches ,il commença à balancer les ballons avec fureur tout en pleurant de rage**

**_hooo ,t'énerve pas !**

**_mais c'est mon collier !**

**_bah ouais , c'est qu'un collier !**

**_NON ! c'est le collier que m'a offert Sasuke !**

**_Naruto , calme toi ..**

**Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui en s'asseyant au sol**

**_de toute façon..je suis un mec horrible .. pleurnicha-t-il**

**_pourquoi tu dis sa ? le consola Gaara en le prenant dans ses bras**

**_je suis.. m..même pas fichu de lui donner ce qu'il veut ..et en plus de sa..je..je perd ce qu'il m'offre..**

**_il ne va pas t'en vouloir pour sa ..**

**_qu'est-ce que..t'en..t'en sais ?**

**_j'en sais rien c'est vrai..mais s'il t'en veut juste pour sa c'est qu'il est con..**

**_mais c'est m..moi qu'est con..pas..l..lui !**

**_comment sa ?**

**Naruto reprit lentement son inspiration et calma ses sanglots en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche toutes ses larmes**

**_il y a une semaine..je suis resté chez son frère et on a fait nos devoirs ensemble..après..il..on a commencé à s'embrasser et..je..**

**_tu l'a repoussé ?**

**_oui..je sais..que..qu'il me veut, mais moi j'ai peur ..**

**_tu sais mon vieux , tu vas quand même bientôt avoir 18 ans..avoir peur de "sa" ..c'est un peu..exagéré**

**_mais..il est la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureuse..alors faire l'amour avec lui..je..sa me fait peur ..**

**_c'est pas plutôt la peur de la douleur qui t'empêche d'aller plus loin ?**

**Naruto réfléchit à la question de son amis et hocha silencieusement de la tête**

**_si je peux te donner un conseil..comment dire..essaye au moins..si tu aimes tant Sasuke que sa et que tu lui fais vraiment confiance, sa ne sera pas un mauvais moment à passer..mais si tu te sens vraiment mal lorsqu'il te touche ..**

**_NON ! je me sens très bien !**

**_alors il ne peut pas avoir de problème..toi et lui vous êtes ensemble depuis presque 1 ans..je crois qu'il a surement du atteindre sa limite lui..si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs..tu devrais répondre à ses attentes..**

**_HEIN ?!**

**Naruto se releva brusquement et fixa le roux d'un air horrifié**

**_il peut me tromper ?! lui demanda-t-il affolé**

**_ben..peut-être..je sais pas..**

**Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua comme un fous..après tout qu'est-ce que cela lui coutait d'essayer ? il aimait Sasuke plus que tout et avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage lorsque celui-ci était au petit soin pour lui...alors qu'elle douleur pourrait-il éprouver en faisant l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ?**

**il respira un grand coup et sortit de la petite remise suivis de Gaara , et comme prévus en chemins il tomba nez à nez avec Sasuke**

**_Naruto..j'ai besoin de te parler ..lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux , Gaara fit un clin d'oeil au blond et continua son chemin en saluant les deux garçons..Naruto sentit la stresse noué son ventre et attendit que son amoureux prenne la parole**

**_moi aussi..dit le blondinet d'une petite voie , j'ai quelque chose à te dire ...**

**Sasuke déglutit et entraina son petit amis sur un petit banc ou Naruto prit la parole en premier**

**_je suis désolé .**

**Sasuke ,surprit , lui demanda :**

**_de quoi ?**

**_de..enfin...tu vois..**

**_euh..non.**

**_toi tu veux..mais pas moi..**

**_ah .tu parles de sa ..t'inquiète pas ,je peux encore attendre ..**

**_NON , justement ! s'énerva Naruto**

**_Naruto ?**

**_Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu en auras marre d'attendre ,et qu'au final ce ne sera pas avec moi que tu auras fait ta première fois !**

**_mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**_Je suis sure qu'au bout tu en auras marre que je te rejette encore et encore..et..et tu me tromperas !**

**_Mais sa va pas dans ta tête ?**

**_sa va très bien..je viens juste d'avoir une prise de conscience ..**

**_une prise de conscience de fous oui , jamais je ne te tromperais ,même si tu ne voudrais pas le faire avec moi !**

**_mais je veux , justement !**

**Sasuke ouvrit des yeux plein d'étonnement**

**_tu veux ?**

**_oui..**

**_mais alors pourquoi tu me repousses à chaque fois ?**

**_parce que j'ai peur !**

**_mais peur de quoi ?**

**_je ne sais pas..d'être nus face à toi..d'avoir mal..de ne pas te satisfaire..tout..**

**Sasuke sourit et fit tourner la tête baissé et la mine déçus du blond vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement**

**_c'est vrai..que..parfois j'en ai vraiment très très envie , avoua Sasuke , j'en ai très envie au point de vouloir absolument le faire..mais sa ne peut se faire qu'avec toi..parce que je sais que mon corps n'accepterait personne d'autre , je ne veux pas te forcer mais ..quand on s'embrasse..quand on se touche..j'ai vraiment envie de toi..d'aller plus loin , de te toucher encore plus intimement que présentement ..**

**Naruto sentait ses joues qui cuisaient sur place ,son coeur s'accélérait toujours plus sous les dires de son petit ami ,il souffla difficilement devant son regard tendre et se leva ,prit sa main et marcha dans le sens inverse de la sortie**

**_ou est-ce que tu vas ?**

**Naruto ne répondit pas ,mais arrivé à la porte de la remise , il l'ouvrit et poussa son amant à l'intérieur , s'y engouffra à son tour et le bascula sur un tatamis posé sur le sol ..**

**_Naruto ?**

**_je préfère le faire..maintenant..**

**_quoi ?**

**_s'il-te-plait ..**

**Dans la tête de Sasuke , tout se chamboulait , tout se perturbait et les baiser papillons mouillés de Naruto contre sa nuque n'aidait pas vraiment ,lorsqu'enfin il comprit , il repoussa légèrement le blond sur le coté pour se lever et se diriger vers la porte , mettre le verrous et cette fois se placer à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto**

**_tu es sur ?lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son torse**

**_oui..et puis..j'ai confiance en toi , il sourit et embrassa Sasuke ,l'Uchiwa déglutit et retira lentement la veste oranger du blond , déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise et se pencha doucement contre son buste ,passant lentement sa langue le long de sa peau , descendant dans un chatouillement qui fit tressaillir Naruto**

**_Hihiihi..arrête ! tu m'chatouilles !**

**Sasuke prit un air sérieux et tenta de s'appliquer sur ses préliminaires,il embrassa le premier téton droit de Naruto puis l'engouffra entre ses lèvres pour un cours instant , sentant la cage thoracique du blond accélérer ses respirations du bas vers le haut ,le voyant aussi serrer les poings à ses cotés et tourner la tête tremblante et les joues rougis ,de son autre main ,Sasuke pinça puis massa doucement le tétons gauche d'ou Naruto soupira rauquement le prénom du brun ,il laissa échapper un petit cris de douleur lorsque celui ci le pinça un peu trop fort ,il redressa le tête et observa son amoureux qui lui lançait un regard désolé**

**_pardon..dit le moi si je te fais mal ..**

**_ne te précipite pas ..s'il-te-plait**

**Sasuke hocha la tête et fit signe au blond de relever un peu le bassin , il descendit sa fermeture éclair et retira précautionneusement son pantalon en le faisant passé par dessus ses hanches pour le déposer à ses cotés ,il lui arracha rapidement ses chaussettes et se re-pencha sur son visage pour l'embrasser**

**_hey, déshabille toi ,toi aussi ! se plaignit Naruto**

**_ah ,oui ..**

**Sasuke fit passer par dessus lui son polo et trembla un peu en déboutonnant son jeans ,il du se relever et se tourner dos au blondinet pour s'accroupir quelque peu et se retrouver ensuite en boxer ,il se retourna et se remit à quatre pattes sur le blondinet ,des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa tempe..il avait vraiment très chaud , là presque nus contre Naruto qui le dévorait du regard et attendait qu'il réagisse , il avait très envie de se jeter comme un animal sur son petit ami en caleçon contre lui , les genoux quelque peu remontés et la chemise complètement déboutonnée ou il pouvait voir son torse se surélever et se rabaisser au rythme de sa respiration , bizarrement même pour sa première fois ,Sasuke pensait qu'il pourrait se sentir un peu..tendu , mais dans l'instant présent ,il ressentait l'envie de serrer contre lui son amoureux aussi tendrement qu'il le pourrait ,et le regard rassurant qu'il lui lança le fit fondre et prendre un peu plus d'assurance ,il avala sa salive et posa ses mains sur le bassin du blond ,d'abord embrassant son cou qu'il avait penché, déposant de très léger baiser papillons sur sa douce peau couleur miel, de peur de le brusquer d'avantage ,il se colla d'avantage à lui alors que les bras de Naruto s'enroulaient autour de son cous et soufflait de contentement à son oreille , Sasuke caressa du bout des doigts son flanc qui tressaillit et se couvrit de frisson, il s'attaqua plus langoureusement à son cou et aspira la peau humidifiée puis la relâcha alors qu'une marque violacée apparaissait la ou ses dents avaient légèrement mordus**

**_tu aimes ? lui demanda Sasuke dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible ,Naruto rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés et l'Uchiwa se rendit compte qu'ils étaient brillant d'excitation**

**_oui..**

**_je..j'ai vraiment envie de toi ,Naruto ..**

**_je sais..**

**Naruto se releva et l'embrassa furtivement , il se rallongea et invita Sasuke a continuer ses préliminaires ,L'uchiwa recommença son petit manège sur les tétons du blond ,les lapant ,les suçotant ,les mordillant le tout encouragé par les gémissements prononcés à la débauche de Naruto ...seulement ,il sentait quelque chose d'effrayant et de nouveau monté en lui..quelque chose de chaud et qui faisait crépiter de plaisir son corps et son cerveau , ce quelque chose donnait beaucoup d'effet à la fierté du blondinet qui se gonflait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se sentait frotté contre le genoux de Sasuke ,sa tête lui tournait et le vertige du plaisir l'engloutissait à chaque secondes ,Naruto prit soudainement peur en laissant échapper un cris rauque ,il repoussa son amant et se recula ,le souffle tremblant**

**_Naruto ?**

**_je..**

**_tu ne veux plus ?**

**_mais si ,si ! mais je..j'me suis sentis ..**

**_tu n'aimais pas ?**

**_mais non ! enfin si , mais je..j'avais chaud..et j'avais la tête qui tournait..et c'était si..si agréable..**

**_sa ta fait peur , toutes ses sensations d'un coup ?**

**Naruto hocha timidement de la tête , Sasuke soupira**

**_alors..tu veux que l'on en reste la ?**

**Naruto baissa les yeux , en rester la serait réitérer la même scène que toutes les autres ,et au final comme l'avait dit Gaara, son amour pourrait finalement ne plus tenir et aller voir ailleurs malgré son serment de fidélité**

**_Non..c'était bon..je veux que tu recommences , il se rapprocha et laissa Sasuke le repousser légèrement contre le plastique du tatamis, il poussa un petit cris de surprise lorsque Sasuke tira doucement sur l'élastique de son boxer**

**_ahhhhh , tu fais quoi la ? demanda-t-il affolé**

**_il faut bien que je te l'enlève , sinon je ne pourrais pas te prendre ..lui répondit calmement Sasuke**

**_mais euh..**

**_sa te gènes ?**

**_un..un peu oui , tu ne m'a jamais vus nus alors..j'ai ..oui c'est gênant ..**

**Sasuke le regarda d'un air tendre**

**_si tu veux , j'enlève le mien en premier , lui proposa-t-il en lui caressant la joue , Naruto accepta timidement et se releva pour observer son amant se lever et baisser lentement son boxer le long de ses jambes ,dégageant son fessier pale à la vue de Naruto qui tressaillit ,il déposa son caleçon à ses pieds toujours dos à son petit ami ,tourna légèrement la tête et se retourna pour s'agenouiller face à son petit ami ,Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux surprit puis inquiet devant la taille de l'Uchiwa**

**_je..je suis pas sure que sa rentre , dit-il la voie étranglé**

**_ne t'inquiète pas ,j'ai du lubrifiant sur moi ..**

**_tu te balades en cours avec du lubrifiant ?**

**_ouais..**

**Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin , promesse faite que son petit amis se dénude devant lui et avant lui , il inspira longuement**

**_je ne..suis pas comme toi , souffla-t-il en faisant glisser l'élastique contre ses genoux**

**_comment sa ? demanda Sasuke en suivant le tracer que faisant le sous vêtement contre sa peau**

**_je ..suis pas aussi imposant que..que toi ..dit Naruto d'un air un peu honteux**

**_c'est pas grave ,et puis il n'y a que moi qui puisse comparer..le rassura Sasuke ,il se rapprocha de lui et lui fit s'écarter ses jambes tandis que son caleçon était déposé à leur coté ,il sourit devant la gêne plus que visible du blond et l'effleura de la main**

**_moi je te trouve très bien , lui chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant**

**_c'..c'est vrai ?**

**_oui..ni trop petit , ni trop gros ..tu es parfait .**

**Naruto rougit à son compliment et se sentit sur un petit nuage..Sasuke attrapa sa veste et en sortit une toute petit bouteille blanchâtre ,Naruto se rallongea et contempla le plafond miteux pendant que Sasuke s'appliquait un peu du liquide froid sur son membre ,il releva les jambes du blond et les posa délicatement sur ses épaules , rapprocha son bassin du sien et lançant un regard inquiet à Naruto**

**_je préfère encore m'excuser d'avance , dit-il**

**_pourquoi ?**

**_sa..ne sera pas un moment très agréable sur le début..essais de te détendre un maximum..dit toi que c'est un peu comme si je te touchais et te caressais de l'intérieur ..**

**Naruto hocha la tête ,inspira longuement en sentit le bout du membre de Sasuke se poser contre son intimité et appuyer ,il grimaça de douleur et serra fortement les poings tandis que Sasuke s'enfonçait encore plus en lui ,un cri de douleur perça le silence et il se mordit la lèvre ,il releva ses yeux embués de larmes et ne fut pas surpris de voir un Sasuke mordant sa jambe ,qui peinait à reprendre son souffle et se refusait à bouger ,Naruto le sentait trembler violemment de plaisir en lui et il souffla plusieurs fois difficilement en décontractant le plus possible le muscle de son intimité qui engloutissait son petit ami ,soudain à l'horreur de Sasuke , il fondit en larme en hoquetant sourdement et passant ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes**

**_Naru..to..tu as mal ..?**

**Le blondinet hocha la tête**

**Sasuke jura et embrassa langoureusement son amour , il prit entre ses doigts son membre tendu et y appliqua des mouvements de pompe rapide qui firent gémir rauquement le blondinet , ,seulement la douleur ne s'estompait pas ,Sasuke s'en rendit bien vite compte et s'arrêta en contemplant d'un air affreusement désolé son petit amis grimacé de douleur ,le blondinet rouvrit les yeux et déscendit violemment son bassin pour s'empaler avec douleur sur le membre de l'Uchiwa , Sasuke serra les dents et bloqua Naruto de sorte à l'empêcher tout mouvement allors qu'il se débattait **

**_Arrête !**

**Naruto haleta en sentant le membre gonflé de Sasuke toujours en lui ,palpitant sauvagement en lui ,l'horrible envie de se retirer le faisait trembler...seulement il voulait au moins le faire pour son amoureux ..qu'il ressente au moins ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis tant de temps..ce n'était pas un problème pour lui s'il ne ressentait que très peu de plaisir,savoir que c'était la seule possibilité de pouvoir garder au près de lui Sasuke suffit amplement à surmonter la douleur et à se forcer à endurer la douleur..il pouvait tout aussi bien simuler..la première fois n'était pas obligatoirement la plus réussis..c'est en échouant que l'on s'améliore .**

**Il arrêta donc de se débattre et fixa Sasuke d'un air fatigué ..**

**_Pourquoi..tu fais sa..haleta Sasuke , sa..sa vient pas ..pas vrai ?**

**Naruto détourna le regard et ferma d'un air douloureux les yeux ,ouvrant la bouche pour un premier mensonge :**

**_si, dit-il d'une petite voie aigus, c'est..c'est bon..continue..**

**Sans même qu'il ne proteste ,Naruto le repoussait et se relevait pour s'assoir sur lui et s'empaler ardemment et violemment ,mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang ,Sasuke rejetta sa tête en arrière et poussa un long râle de plaisir , griffant les cuisses nus à ses cotés ,son corps et son sexe englouti par le blondinet lui faisait perdre la tête et il ne put résister aux prochaines poussée soudaine de plaisir qui le prirent lorsque Naruto commença à aller violemment et furieusement de haut en bas contre son bassin ,se forçant la lèvre pour de pas crier de douleur ,il hoqueta et laissa les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues lorsque son sexe fut pris en main et palpita douloureusement dans la main de Sasuke ,sa tête balança sur la gauche alors que son bassin continuait à se raccorder de plus en plus à celui du brun ,fixant d'un air fasciné et les yeux à demis fermés l'expression de pure plaisir que prenait le visage de l'Uchiwa qui avait sa seconde main plaquée contre sa bouche , retenant ses cris de bonheur pendant que son autre main s'occupait de l'érection de Naruto..le blond sentant son plaisir alterné avec la douleur entre ses fesses et la douceur de la main de Sasuke qui entourait son membre ,ses poings se fermèrent sur son torse d'ou il prenaît appuis , il le sentit d'ailleurs tressaillir soudainement et le membre de Sasuke vibrer en lui pour se déverser ,il trembla violemment à son tour et ne put se retenir un cri partagé de plaisir et de douleur lorsqu'il jouit dans la main de l'Uchiwa , il s'écroula contre la nuque de Sasuke , le silence perçé seulement par leur souffle saccadé ,Naruto entrelaça sa main droite à celle gauche de Sasuke et se laissa reposé contre son torse en le laissant lentement se retirer de lui , il faillit laisser lui échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pression de son membre tendu en lui disparut de ses entrailles ..il avait maintenant assez mal à la tête et avait très envie de dormir ,Sasuke baissa doucement la tête et l'embrassa pour le reveiller, entouré par sa chaleur toujours haletant et allongé sur lui ,il eut beaucoup de mal à se relever et à se rhabiller avec l'aide de son petit ami et marcha d'un pas boitant à la sortie du gymnase après être passé rapidement sous la douche ,Sasuke le déposa sur un banc et partit lui chercher un petit sandwich de la cantine que son blondinet dévora sous son regard , quelques secondes ensuite la cloche annonçait la reprise des cours de l'après-midi et ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principale ..en cours Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et lui chuchota :**

**_ tu as eu mal ?**

**Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement et réfléchit à la question avant de donner sa réponse :**

**_oui..**

**Sasuke hocha la tête et sourit , alors que leur professeur se retourna il l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres et de rassis correctement sur sa chaise ,il se retourna sous l'appel de son prénom alors que Neji se penchait pour lui chuchoter derrière lui sans que Naruto n'entende :**

**_alors ..vous l'avez fait ?**

**Sasuke hocha silencieusement de la tête**

**_sa s'est bien passé ?**

**_ouais..**

**_il a eu mal ou pas ?**

**_ouais..**

**_tu l'as préparé ?**

**_j'ai utilisé du lubrifiant .**

**_mais tu l'a pas vraiment préparé ?**

**Sasuke se pencha un peu plus en arrière et interrogea du regard son amis**

**_comment sa pas vraiment préparé ?**

**_dans votre cas ,chuchota-t-il en désignant Naruto d'un coup de tête , il ne faut pas y aller directe mais préparer en utilisant les doigts..**

**_quoi ?**

**_pour préparer..enfin pour écarter la peau si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..**

**Sasuke réfléchit et essaya de trouver l'érreur , il fixa son amis et hocha de la tête**

**_ouais je vois..**

**_alors t'a fait comme sa ou pas ?**

**_Non..je savais même pas que sa se faisait ..la prochaine fois j'oublierais pas, merci Neji ..**

**il se rassit sur sa chaise et lança un coup d'oeil furtif à son petit amis qui grimaçait quelque peu de douleur à chaque petits mouvements sur sa chaise , Sasuke baissa les yeux d'un air désolé et triste qui n'échappa à son blondinet qui tourna la tête et lui souris ,il se pencha vers lui :**

**_Sasuke..c'est vrai que j'ai eu mal..mais..je sais que la prochaine fois..ce sera encore mieux..je peux endurer la douleur si sa me permet de t'avoir toujours près de moi ,,dit-il en baisant tout doucement sa joue ..Sasuke lui sourit et enlaça ses doigts aux siens .**

**_tu as fait sa ..parce que tu avais peur de me perdre , lui demanda Sasuke , Naruto hocha timidement de la tête , et l'Uchiwa soupira **

**_tu n'avais pas à te forcer , je t'aime à un tel point que me séparer de toi juste pour le sexe serait surement la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie .**

**Naruto rougis et ressera sa prise autour des doigts du brun qui souriait dans le vide **

**_pourquoi tu souris , lui chuchota-t-il **

**_je pensais à un petit poème..une phrase qui m'avait beaucoup plus..mais qui heureusement ne me..ne nous concerne pas **

**_c'est quoi ?**

**Sasuke posa une main sur sa nuque et juste avant de l'embrasser langoureusement lui murmura :**

**_"le bonheur s'il est vécu seul , ne vaut rien ."**

**il laissa alors son propre bonheur décupler en s'accordant aux lèvres de son blondinet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se fasse interpeller par leur professeur outré de leur comportement ,ils se sourièrent en coin tout en se faisant réprimander ,bonheur et douleur rimait peut-être mais n'accordait pas la même importance dans le coeur de l'un et de l'autre .**

**FIN .**

**Pour cet OS aussi, il y aura une suite qui, comme vous devez vous le douter, se nommera « Seconde time ». Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
